


The Love of His Life

by Shipalltheships (Destielshipper100)



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Shameron, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: Shawn sees Cameron in the crowd of one of his concerts and invites him back to his dressing room.





	The Love of His Life

Shawn looked around the crowd. There were thousands of screaming teenage girls and their parents. Shawn focused on the front of the crowd and was surprised to see a familiar face. Sitting in the middle of the third row was the one and only Cameron Dallas.  
The remainder of the concert, Shawn was watching Cameron. The older boy was singing along to the lyrics to every song. Shawn took a bow after he finished singing the final song and went back stage. He pulled out his phone and texted Cameron.  
Shawn- Saw you in the crowd, come back stage.  
Not even a minute later Shawn felt his phone buzz.  
Cam- on my way back.  
Shawn smiled as he read the message. It had been months since he'd seen Cam.  
Shawn looked up when he heard foot steps and saw the beautiful man that he'd loved since he was 15.  
"Cam!" Shawn exclaimed as he ran to his friend.  
"Shawn! It's been too long!" He said as they engulfed each other in a huge hug. "How have you been?" Cam asked when they pulled away from each other.  
"Pretty busy. Want to come to the dressing room with me?" Shawn asked, a bunch of thoughts racing through his head.  
"Sure." Cam replied as the pair started walking together. Cam smiled when he saw a plain white door with a star on it. Shawn opened the door and waited for Cam to walk in before him.  
"Thank you." Cam smiled again as he walked into the room  
"You're welcome." Shawn watched Cam grab a bottle of water and sit on the couch.  
The two talked for what seemed like hours. Shawn could barely pay attention to anything Cam was saying, he was to busy admiring his beauty.  
"Shawn?" Cam waved a hand in front of the younger man's face.  
"Huh?" Shawn jumped slightly.  
"You've been staring at me for almost 10 minutes now." Shawn felt a blush rise on his face. "What's up?"  
"Um. I kinda, like you." Shawn said as he stared into Cam's eyes. He could feel his heart beat fasten when Cam didn't reply.  
"Wh-" Shawn was cut off by Cam leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss. The two kissed passionately for a couple minutes, before they had to pull away and breathe.  
"I've wanted to do that for so long." Shawn smiled.  
"Me too." Cam agreed. Cam leaned in and kissed Shawn again, this one getting more heated than the previous one.  
Shawn felt Cam start to lean back on the couch and followed. Cam arranged Shawn so that the younger was laying on top of him. Shawn ran his hand down Cam's side as Cam tangled his hand into Shawn's curly hair. Shawn craned his neck and began to place wet, open mouth kisses on Cam's neck. He smiled when he began to suck on the salty skin and heard a sigh of approval from Cam. Shawn sucked a light red mark into Cam's neck before he grabbed the hem of Cam's shirt and pulled it over his head, doing the same to his shirt. Shawn kissed down Cam's chest until he reached the top of his jeans. He quickly and swiftly unbuttoned Cam's jeans and pulled them off of him. Shawn began to palm Cam through his boxers, pulling moans from Cam.  
"This feel good?" Shawn asked.  
"Mmm.. yes." Cam moaned out. Shawn smiled and grabbed the top of Cam's boxers. He pulled them off and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of the head of Cam's dick.  
"Mmmm" Cam moaned again. Shawn licked his lips and began to suck on the head, slowly putting more into his mouth, until he couldn't fit any more. Shawn could hear Cam panting and moaning as he pumped his hand around what couldn't fit in his mouth.  
"Shawn, fuck." Shawn pulled off of Cam's dick, causing the older boy to whimper. He quickly stood up and pulled off his own jeans and boxers.  
"Do you have any lube and condoms?" Cam asked.  
"In my bag by the corner." Shawn replied as he headed over to grab the items. He grabbed a foil packet from the box and tore it open. Shawn easily put the condom on himself and squeezed some lube his hand. As he walked back to Cam he rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up. When Shawn was back at the couch he noticed that Cam had flipped onto his stomach and gotten on his hands and knees. He groaned at the sight before him: Cam completely naked and presenting his ass for him. Shawn sat behind Cam and inserted one finger into his ass. He groaned again when Cam punched back and started fucking himself on Shawn's finger. When Shawn felt the muscles start to relax he inserted another finger, doing so until he had four fingers in Cam's ass.  
"Fuck me.... please." Cam moaned out. Shawn quickly ran his hand down his shaft to put the rest of the lube on himself then lined up with Cam's entrance. He slowly started to slide in.  
"Ungh. Fuck." Cam groaned.  
"Fuck, you're tight." Shawn said as he bottomed out and stalled.  
"You can move." Cam said as he pushed himself back against Shawn.  
"Eager are we?" Shawn laughed as he started to thrust in and out of Cam. Any response Can had was cut off by a plethora of moans.  
"Faster... harder." Cam choked out. Shawn grabbed Cam's waist and quickened his pace.  
"I'm close." Cam moaned out.  
"Me too." Shawn said as he leaned over Cam's body and began jerking his dick.  
"Fuck! Shawn!" Cam shouted as his dick exploded over Shawn's hand.  
"Nngh!" Shawn grunted as he came only a few thrusts later.  
"Fuck, that was-" Cam started.  
"Amazing." Shawn finished as he cuddled in to Cam and fell asleep.  



End file.
